Pai Zhua Samurai: The Lone Tiger
by Fanfictionranger
Summary: The past, is said to show much in one's being, and for Jack Rhodes, son of Casey Rhodes, it does just that. Get ready for the young cub to unleash his roar. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**_Also this can be found on my Wattpad AC, but to those who don't have accounts there I decided to put it here so they don't miss out :)_**

 ** _Comment please *puppy eyes*_**

 ** _Long live the power rangers_**

 ** _Note - I don't own anything other then my OC Jack_**

* * *

 ** _Ch.1_**

Back beyond the heavens, beyond the spirals of life and death, lied the darkest world in all of time.

The NeterWorld.

It is full of horrific creatures.  
Ones with claws, blood curling roars, and piercing eyes as black as night.  
These are the nilock, and their leader is the worst of them all.

His piercing yellow, cold eyes, strike you with fear. His voice is as cold as ice,and the worst of all was his sword.  
Crafted by the very first nilock, is slender, powerful, and most of all deadly.

This is Xandred.

A dragon sprit named Dai Shi, was another evil lord. Looking indeed like a dragon, golden as a statue, and deadly as a dragon itself.

Both with one goal, and one goal only, to destroy the power rangers. The rangers defeated them every time, making defeating them and spreading chaos impossible.  
But there was another idea.

The next generation of the red ranger of Casey's, would do the trick.

He was the red ranger of Pai Zhua rangers, his son would be perfect, for Daishi has learned from Pai Zhua, that a person sprit can be cursed, and if donecorrectly, can finish the job.

At this time, Casey just had his son he named Jack born.

He was so glad, and knew he would be a great fighter.

But he also knew, that countless evil creatures that would want him as well. For just with Dishi and Xandred gone, it didn't mean other creatures weren't out there, especiallyas deadly.

It was just then, did a gust of shear wind came to their little hut in the forest. The sky suddenly darkens, and the air was so thin, Casey could barley breath.

A figure appeared,in the mist of smoke, and Casey already knew who it was, and carefully held Jack close in his arms.

"Daishi! What do you want?" shouted Casey.

"Give me the boy!" Exclaimed Daishi his claw hand gesturing to the baby boy.

"Never!" shouted Casey.

As Dishi drew closer, Casey's mind went overdrive with so many thoughts.

Dishi should of been destroyed, so why is he still here?

How did he know about Jack?

Why hadn't he been prepared? Cause of all places, he really felt dumb setting a hut in the clear view of the forest.

"Then I'll just take him from you!" He reached out.

He had fought Casey many times, and knew his tactics, and with him using only one arm,it was even easier.  
He then attacked; the power was so intense, that it knocks Casey to the ground,with Jack hitting the ground and out of his arms.

"Jack!" shouted Casey, his voice filled with fear as the dragon emperor picked up the frail, wailing baby.

Jack cried even more, as Dishi lifted his hand, but hesitated, suddenly looking down at theboy, hearing what seemed from his cries, the roar of a tiger with each shriek.

He shook his head though and strikes; his claws sharpen as a sword's blade and slashed the boy on the chest.

That's when a red glow surrounded him, but mixed in it seemed was a dark flame, that soon spread out throughout the hut, burning it to the ground.

Knowing he did his mission, Dishi left without a trace, back to his old temple.

When Casey made sure Dishi was gone, he got up. Struggling, but standing, he grabbed Jackand suddenly turned pale.

Just upon his heart was a claw slash scar; three slashes were cut deep, but luckily, not too fatal. Casey, from then on strived to protect his son.  
Days later, he was soon able to build a new hut, with more camouflage thenbefore, knowing Dishi had something big planned with his son. After sending word to Pai Zhua temple, he then went on through his training, knowing too well he had to be prepared the next attack, for he needed to be ready to fight for his son, or die trying.

Four years passed, and Jack still has the curse locked inside him, but life goes on,and he is not only is he trained of martial arts by his father, but in the waysof the shark from Pai Zhua master Fin.

He trains him of the shark swords, duel sword that are difficult to train, upon especially for Casey, so just imagine how hard it be for a kid.

He trains sure, but he also plays with his best friend Sam. A Pai Zhua towel boy at the time,which let Casey, let Jack hang out with him, due to his experience as one yearago.

Sam though, as wild as he is, was a caring friend.

They havea great time together, playing for hours in the shrill of the forest. Swinging on vines, and trees skating. A sport they made up, combined skateboarding, but with only using your feet.

One day though, changed his life forever, the day he visited the Shibi House.

Casey knew the rangers from long ago, and thought Jack could be able to learn their ways, and not only become stronger, but have some fun, knowing they had children there too.

The house was magnificent, the sunlight hitting roof, showing it's royal it seemed role, but the best part to Jack, was the symbol of the samurai on the wooden gate.

A symbol like no other.

His dad was just a little far behind him, so Jack decided to walk up to the gate, but then as he got to the entrance..."Argh!"

A red wall forced him to not enter, and invisible as it seemed Jack knew he had to get in somehow. Though he knew it keep out any nilock from entering, so why did it block him?

"Well,if I can't get through the door there's another way for sure." Jack said looking around. The walls seemed to go on for ages, both left and right, butit was the only way in for him. So, he began climbing on the wall, till he finally reached the top.

He then looked around him, seeing from afar sparring areas, all with wooden swords around the place. But, as he was about to jump down, he was suddenly turned tohis left, sensing someone watching him.

He saw on the wall as him, a samurai, or so he thought, seeing in it's hand a samurai sword.

As Jack looked closer, he saw it was an old man. Short black hair, and beady brown eyes stared back at him as he got into his fighting stance, his feet apart, ready to fight at any moment.

"So what have we got here?" He said, before grabbing Jack by surprise on thearm.

Rule #1-Always be prepared for a fight, even if it isn't one

His father taught him that, and so this man was definitely in for a surprise.  
Jack's eyes turned bright red, as he suddenly grabs the man's arm and threw him to the ground just over the wall, and into what seemed a training area.

"Mentor! Are you alright?" Five people gathered around the man.  
Two women and three men.

"Are you all right, the boy just thrown him off the wall what was that?" said one of the men.

"Now, now it's alright," the mentor stared at Jack, his eyes piercing at him ashe jumped down to him. "Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jack knew he had to confess, inside him he did feel a little scared, but he clearly didn't show it, "I was with my dad at the gate, but when I walked to it Icouldn't get in, so I climbed the wall so I could get my dad in."

Everyone was shocked, as he gestured to the wall behind him.  
How could this boy climb the wall and not have fallen? And what could of not let him pass the gate in the first place?

One of the men came forward; he had short brown hair, kind of like the mentor, and blazing blue eyes, as well as he smiled upon at him.

"Now tell me, who is your father?" He asked.

"Casey Rhodes sir." Jack explained, still confused on how odd it was that the man didn't attack him too, "He was going to take me here."

It was silent; till finally...

"D-did you say Casey?" shivered one of the men. Jack nodded still confused,"Open the gate!"

Some monks came fast from out of nowhere, and open the gate. It opens wide, showing his father come up to him.

"Well now Jack what do you say?" He exclaimed knowing already from the others around, of what happened. Casey always knew Jack won't stop until he got what he wanted, he noted in his mind that he shouldn't of taught him that.  
Jack turned to the people and bowed feeling deeply ashamed,  
"I'm sorry for breaking into your home, I hope you'll forgive me."

The man who didn't attack him smiled, "Apology accepted, Jack. Now you may call me Red ranger, this is Blue ranger," He pointed to the tall brown skinned man who waved silently but looked flatly at his ranger friend, "The Green and the Yellow ranger," A short man with straight on black hair from before who spoke, who then smiled as wild as Sam.  
Next to him, a woman whom had red hair that cascaded to her shoulder looks gently at him.

Then the Pink ranger, black hair, tan skinned woman smiled at him. "And finally this is Gi, our mentor."

He lookedat the man who attacked him and bowed feeling super guilty at the moment," I am so sorry for hurting you, please forgive me."

Gi smiled,"That's alright Jack, but I wonder how did you do that?"

Everyone stared at him. "Well..." The fact was, he couldn't explain how he did it, he barley remembered.

"Well,it doesn't matter I mean it's over so that it." said Green Ranger seeing Jack's reaction, "Now how would you like to train with us?"

"Would I?" exclaimed Jack. Casey told him of how difficult and different their style was, but to him it just made him pumped up more to learn.

So from then on forth, he came to train with them every day, sometimes he'd even bring Sam along.

But then months later came the funeral. It started when his dad got a message from Gi, that the Red ranger was dead.

It was told that he sacrificed himself to do the sealing symbol, an ancient sign that if done, would take tons of energy, even life force to do it. This happened inthe fight with Master Xandred, their worst enemy.

They saw many people, at the funeral, some Jack didn't even know.  
It wasn't till after the funeral, did he someone out in the open.

Next to a grave was a young boy, around maybe about twelve. His brown hair overlooked his hazel eyes. He seemed the youngest of everyone here, a siding from him of course.

He walked over silently, the boy spotted him, and his look was emotionless, nothing but sadness.

Jack smiled silently trying to brighten up the mood, "Hello my name is Jack,what's yours?"

"Jayden."He said, his voice still emotionless, so much for that idea, "My father was the red ranger you befriended you know."  
Jack nodded and sighed feeling worst now, "I'm very sorry for your lost, really. And I'm sorry for befriending your dad. I know it was really weird withyou."

Jayden for the first time looked shocked.  
He shook his head, "I never though that was weird and all, but now that he's gone now..." He started crying.  
Jack looked at him, "Jayden, I know that's he's gone, but don't lose going to be a great ranger, just like he was, doesn't forget it."

There was silence; even Jack was shocked it came from his mouth.

"Ok...and Jack? Thanks." Jayden said and smiled, his eyes were full with hope again.

When he left, Jack could see a smile on his face, ready to face the world.

He then looked down at the tombstone, for the first time since the funeral.

At the bottom it stated;  
'All is not lost so long as there's hope.'

He looked at the inscription with tears in his eyes.  
What is there to hope now? He though, now that's he's gone what's so hopefulnow?

 _It's ok Jack, he may be gone but there is still hope._

Jack turned around to see the zords of all the samurai. Lion, turtle, ape, bear, anddragon all were facing him.

Now, while others can't communicate with all zords, they can only do with one.

Jack was special, unlike anybody in the world.

What there left to hope for anyway? Jack asked telepathic.

 _There arethe new samurai rangers, which will join Jayden to defeat the nilock_. exclaimed the lion zord.

How can you be so sure? Asked Jack.

But before lion zord could respond, Blue ranger came towards him.

"Zords, I'd like you to leave please I got some business with Jack here."

The zords just nodded and trotted away, as if they somehow knew what was going to happen. Lion Zord even winked at Jack.

Blue ranger turned back to the boy, "Now Jack, we looked over the Red Ranger's will, and we found something about you."

Jack was shocked, "About me?"

He nods and holds out a piece of paper.

Jack took it and read it, tears falling now down his face every second.  
"To Jack, whom I've made friends with, I give you my spin sword, to show others true bravery.'"

Jack stared at the paper, frozen to his feet.

"W-why me? Why not Jayden?" Asked Jack his voice shook in fear.

Blue ranger just shook his head, as Jack gave him back the will, "That I can't answer, good luck Jack."

He went, wondering to himself of why did the Red ranger choose Jack then his own son?  
Maybe it was fate.  
He shrugged, who knows? We might never know.  
And with that he walked to his friend's fellow teammates, mourning over a lost of their leader.

Jack stood still near the grave in tears, which cascaded to the ground.  
Not knowing as a raven from a nearby tree flew to a man, his dark eyes followed the boy seeking his every move.

Jack has changed since then, it's but nothing but training and his father seem to notice it too.

He's seen Jack training all night, not a second it seemed to breathe.

In the morning, he is sweating, with his eyes exhausted. But nothing works, no matter what he tries.

He had stopped Master Fin from teaching him, but it only made him train even harder.

 _Don't worry yourself Casey_. exclaimed Tiger Zord, _He will be fine._

Maybe, he thought, as he watched as Jack swung his new spin sword, grasping the handle with his clenched fist.

Then he looked behind Jack, a shadow... Was it Master Fin or something else?

It got closer making no noise as it crept up on Jack.  
But what it didn't know, was that Jack knew what it was, and were it came fromat any moment.

He could see it's dark sprit, for he was a sprit seeker, rare gift of many.  
Being able see the sprits of everything, kind of says it in the name.

Just thena creature came out, Jack stepped out of the way, but he stood his ground his sword clenched in his hand.

It was Xandred all right, his cold yellow eyes, his scared body, and his destructed sword that clenched in his hands ready to strike.

He bend down at him, "Well boy, it seems you have what I want," His voice cold as ice. "You have this destructive power I never could have known, till now." He grabbed Jack's arm and clashed at his heart.

Jack screamed in pain.

Casey ran over with Tiger Zord, trying to attack Xandred, only to be pushed back.

When Casey opened his eyes, he only saw a portal, where Xandred had once stood.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Jack came over now he saw, to see a bruise on his stomach.

"Here, let me help you." Jack pulled him up before he could answer.

"But what about you Jack?" He could see blood cascading down his wrist.

He ignored him, "Come dad, let's get you fixed up." Taking him back to the hut.  
Casey slightly turned around, and saw the portal closing.

They sat down; Jack grabbed a bowl of water.

He did some sort of movement with his hands, and just like that he bended the water. It flowed to his wound and started to glow.

Casey looked up, and saw Jack concentrating really hard, his eyes shut tight as the wound healed.

"Dad?"Casey looked at Jack, fixed on how Jack healed him forgotten.

Almost what happen because of it, he saw the bleeding on Jack's arm stopped, it wasn't too deep but it was still pretty bad, it must stink through, after what just had happen.  
But Jack showed no pain at all, but still seemed confused and worried.

"Jack, don't worry it's going to be all right." He said, and he meant it, but Jack wasn't too sure.

Casey meant it for sure, he made a force field to block any signal, he trained himself even more, sometimes for a whole two days of it.

Every day it was train, train, train. Jack couldn't invite Sam to play, because it be too dangerous.

Every night, Jack just keep on having nightmares, each worst then the next.

It was of the Netherworld, a dark, cold place like in the portal. It was just so terrible.

One day they were just training, when a furious group of moogers came forth.  
They clashed their swords in the air, showing war has come upon them. Jack and his father took out there swords, and charged leading the moogers in Jack sense something, things weren't right, bat that moment, a large, red headed nilock was behind his father.

Jack shouted, "Look out! Behind you!" His father turned around, it couldn't be... Master Xandred has arrived, well again.

Jack flinched, as the air grew cold as ice, the sky once bright turned dark asnight.

"Well, you are hard to get aren't yah?" Xandred looked at Jack coldly, "But don't think you'll get away from me."

Jack gulped, what did Xandred want with him? He wasn't a samurai ranger, so what then?

"Forget it!" Jack turned to see Casey come up to him. "I'm not letting you take Jack into the Netherworld Xandred!"

This confused Jack, wasn't Xandred sealed?

"Oh, I've got my ways, Moogers!" Xandred snapped his fingers, just as Jack turned to the portal to see moogers come out with small frighten figures, they were people.

"What did you do to them?!" Casey shouted, but Xandred just laughed.

"What I did ranger, was I just grabbed these pathetic humans, and worked them as my slaves." Jack flinched, slaves?

Suddenly dark chains gripped Jack and Casey, they couldn't move, and it just came out of nowhere.

"Hey!"Casey growled as he looked up from the ground at Xandred. "What do you want with us?!"

Xandred went over to Casey and kicked him in the face, next to him Jack's fury grew; the air was growing warmer...

"You'll find out soon, take them all away!" Xandred snapped his fingers, and many moogers grabbed Casey, Jack, and the other humans as they limped into the cold, dark world of the Netherworld.

Imagine a place full darkness, no wind or sound just pure darkness as it feels like it surrounds you like a blanket. That's what it felt when Jack stepped into the Netherworld.

As Jack got out of the portal it was brutal, millions of people working like slaves, Jack even saw a kid probably about six years old, being put to work.

"How could they?!" Jack clenched his fist through the cold hard chains. He then winced as one of the moogers behind him whipped him, like a flame being smoldered on him. Casey shook his head in disgust, not sure what to say.

"Bring the humans to their work stations now!" Xandred coldly.

The moogers nodded and brought Jack and the others to the work stations.

Jack looked around, he saw people working with sansu river water, and working in the dark mines, nilock guarding at all corners. It was sick just watching them.

Jack then felt a hard stab in the back, as a mooger stabbed him with its sword. Jack sighed, and continues to walk over to the mines.

Xandred came over and smiled evilly, "You all shall work here, rumor has it that a deep dark power is inside the mine, and I want it. Now get started!"

Jack sighed as he and Casey picked up some pick axes and started to work knowing they needed to get everyone out. But until then, they just had to work.

Time pasted so fast, that it wasn't till years late, that stories where told of howa new team of power rangers, the Megaforce. That might actually win the war, anew silver ranger joined, but still Robo Knight still was missing. When Jack heard this, he thought that after he and his dad escaped with all the people, he'd go and try to find Robo Knight. What was odd though, is how after all this time, Xandred sure, was defeated, but if only the Rangers knew he was still here, still alive in this disastrous world.

Throughout the days, Jack tried to convince people to rebel, and fight against the nilock.  
But they would just look at him, thinking it was hopeless. But everyday Jack tried, he never got even one to follow.

A couple years later, is what others call the Flaming Murder had occurred.

It all stared on a dark day in the Netherworld, not like that wasn't normal.  
Jack was picked up his pick ax and tried to keep working.  
His eyes bloodshot, but he still keep going, despite his tired limps.  
All this time, he's has been through more beating and bullying then anyone could imagine.  
That was when he lost control.

It happens not long ago once, when a couple of Nilock were bullying a little boy, no older then two.  
His parents, watched in fear from afar, unable to help. Jack knew he had to do something, his eyes suddenly glowed red, and before he even knew what was happening he opened his eyes seeing the boy fine with his parents, but he looked around, all around him was a circle of flames as he saw dead nilock on the ground.  
Had this been the power he used on mentor? Or something more?

This made Xandred make him punished more; he then knew he found the power he needed.

The Flaming Murder started because of this. Xandred out of nowhere started by destroying the small huts the humans had to live in. It all happen so fast,Jack stood in place, his legs not able to move as he saw people being sucked into the flames, it was sick as their bodies turned into nothing but ash. Jack even saw the small boy he had rescued before, go as well.

Xandred smiled, as he destroyed the humans.  
But that is when the air got warmer, just like before.  
Xandred though, thought was the flames so he ignored it, but little did he know, was Jack surrounded in red glowing flames, that grew more powerful as Xandred keep going.

"Jack!" The flames died as they appeared, he turned and saw Casey coming to him, he was so glad Xandred didn't get to him.

"Dad!"Jack ran up to him, "Dad, we've got to fight Xandred. He just..."Jack couldn't even describe what happened.

Casey nodded, "It's ok I saw," Jack nodded staring at the ground, his fists clenched in fury. "I know you want to avenge all of them, but right now wegot to get out of here, or else no one will know what happened here." Jack shook his head, as he looked up at his father.  
He wanted to fight so badly, he wanted to crush Xandred to oblivion, and yet...

"Okay."From the flames and screaming Jack and Casey ran as fast as they could, Jack was almost there he could almost touch it when...

"Arggh!"Jack stopped dead in his tracks as he turns around to see Xandred stabbed Casey in the heart, he was dead before he even fell to the ground, his body turned to ash.

Jack suddenly felt a warm flaming fire erupt in him as his anger grew; his fists clenched white as his eyes turned red as blood.

Xandred looked up as the flames, water from the Senzu River turning pure as water on earth, rocks, and even the air surrounded Jack in a vortex, he looked up at Xandred in a cold, dark look on his face.

Xandred shook his head wondering if he imagined, the ghost of the red samurai ranger next to the boy.

"Hahahaha!" Xandred laughed as he looked at Jack. "My plan worked! You're the power; it's what I needed all along! I knew! I lied about the darkness, and made you work for nothing! I knew to get out that power, I needed to was persuade."He smiled as he pointed to the ash were all the people used to be.

The air suddenly grew as hot as the sun it seemed, the boat keep being pushed by the waves back and forth as Xandred saw Jack grew angrier by the moment.

"You're going to pay!" His voice screamed out, growing colder and unlike himself by every word. His hair suddenly grew bright gold as it stood up as Jack made his move.

But before Xandred could defend, he suddenly felt pain like no other on his side. He looked behind him to see Jack with his spin sword out.

"B-but how?" Xandred said, it was like magic as he moved at the speed of light.  
"No matter, prepare to be destroyed!"

Xandred came in with his long sharpen sword of pure darkness, and swung at Jack.  
The battle grew intense as it keep going, lighting struck from the sky as they battled on.

Xandred luckily got at hit on Jack surprisingly; he sliced his arm and left eye.

Jack fell back, his hair and body turned back to normal, as he felt in so much pain, the zords soon came out of his pockets, in concerned growled at Xandred in pure fury.

Xandred winced; Jack wasn't the only one hurt. "Your lucky slave boy," hes pat at Jack who was bloody and hurt. "I'll win next time, but until then, I will go." He then jumped into the Sansu River, and disappeared.

The zordslooked at each other, and nodded, they carefully brought Jack into the portal that landed in an abandon alleyway.

Jack suddenly woke up but only to cry in grief.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years passed, and Jack now is back.

Now ten, he was used to being on the streets, easy as pie.

Not.

Jack was lucky to have the tiger zord heal him, and in no time he did, but he couldn't erase the scars on his arm and eye but Jack didn't mind.

Being on the streets, he always wore a red hoodie to hide his scars, just in case.

Anyway, it was nice to visit the Red Ranger's grave everyday, today was just one those as Jack walked up to the grave, remembering as if it were yesterday he visited his old friend's grave for the first time after the death of his father.

He was about to pray, when suddenly he felt someone watching him.

Being on the street at least gave him something, better as he turned around, and quickly took out his spin sword he was shocked to see the face he hadn't seen since Red Ranger's...

"Gi?" Jack stuttered.

He nodded and smiled, "Good to see you Jack. Come on, I want to introduce you to some people." Gi grabbed Jack's arm but he looked at Gi confused, mostly on just how he found him. He then looked down at the tiger zord who seemed to smile.

Traitor.

"Um, who exactly?"

"The samurai rangers of course!" It was then Jack didn't resist, wanting to meet Jayden again, and the new rangers won't hurt either.

Gi rode him off on his motorcycle, and Jack couldn't help, as tiger zord jumped on his shoulder, to smile as the wind hit his face head.

When they finally arrived to the Shibi House, his body already feeling like a ice cub trilling down him as he got off the black stead of a vehicle.

When he looked at the giant, wooden gate, he could literally picture his small self climb up on the top, to only knock down the same man who came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time Jack."

He nods, walking over to the training arena, seeing already Jayden, sparring with his bamboo sword with Antonio. He remembered meeting him too back with Jayden, before he had heard he moved, turns out he came back.

Jayden stopped, hearing the gate open, looked over to see Jack, his eyes wide as he signaled Antonio, who looked over too.

Jack smiled, his hood still over his head, as he runs over. He hugs his two samurai friends, seeing Gi and the other Rangers come over, and before Jack knew it, he actually felt home once again.

Later, after all the introductions, Jayden spoke of all their battles. Xandred, Deker, all that they've kicked butt.

But one day Gi, as he opened the mailbox, he was shocked at just one envelope, seeing the claw symbol, he felt his skin turn /He quickly went inside the house, coming over to the Rangers and Jack, who where eating breakfast, to place the letter in front of Jack's cereal bowl.

It was a letter from Pai Zhuna Temple, the place that Jack remembered is were his Dad and his crew began their role as rangers. Sadly, not able to convince to go, he had too.

Jack regretted every step to Pawan Temple, but he couldn't be talked out of it, for Gi thought it was a great idea, if all of them went to see how different the rangers style was too.

But going to Pai Zhua was like facing his past, again, but he couldn't tell them and ruin all their fun.

The rangers were talking to Gi as they walked thought the forest. Mike as usual rushed ahead, but the others stayed at a steady pace.

Jayden looked beside him and noticed Jack staggering behind, "Jack are you ok?" He asked as he walked by his side.

"It's nothing Jayden, don't worry about me." Jack whispered, he didn't want anyone to know what was really wrong.

"Jack it's all right, you can tell me." Jayden soften he kept his tone low.

Jack remained silent, his head hung low throughout the rest of walk, he didn't want to upset Jayden, nor tell him what really was the real reason for not wanting to go.

Like what will he say?

What will tell them about what happened 5 years ago?

Five years would cause suspicion after being not heard all this time till now.

When they got there, they looked shocked, the temple was not like anything they ever seen, it was huge, with it structure strong and firm, but lastly that caught everyone's eyes was the view behind them the sun shining bright against the forest making it sparkle.

"Hey what's this mean?" Asked Mike, the group looked and found a claw mark on the left side of the gate.

Underneath wrote, 'Home of the Pai Zhua Temple.'

"That's their symbol and motto." Said Jack, everyone was shocked of how he knew this, except Gi who knew of his father.

Jack went over to the marking, "The claw stands for freedom and hope."

"Well let's not let them wait any longer." Mike said. "Hello!" Mike shouted above the gate,"It's us the samurai rangers with Gi, our mentor. We also brought a special friend of someone named Sam."

Nothing happened.

Kevin then walked up to Mike and smacked him in the head, "What did you do that for! I bet they won't even let us in now that you yelled to the top of your lungs."

"Guys, guys relax and just cool off now." exclaimed Emily, as she got between them.

They both started at her, Mike clearly embarrassed, while Kevin just went quiet the moment she spoke, because everyone knew not to mess with her when she gets mad.

Suddenly the gates swung open, kids were all over the place.

There was a field with a skate park, a soccer field, and a fighting arena.

Back beyond Jack, he saw his best friend Sam, training with some other kids, two girls, four boys, and a crowd that watched. A taller boy with a gang of two boys and one girl shouted at Sam. They walked over to see what was going on over there. The boy grabbed one of the boys Sam was with and twisted his arm, his gang laughed as he keep doing it. Then Sam walked over and said something to him.

"...Now what was that punk?!" shouted the tall boy. He turned, his fist clenched with anger, the others were trying to speak out but couldn't, and Sam was frozen but only could talk very little and said,"L-let him go." He shivered of what the boy would do next, but the boy just laughed and squeezed the boy's arm tighter, "You think your a match against me jungle boy?"

The rest of his croonies laughed, they all came towards him and was punched him, it hit hard as he spiraled and thrown against the wall.

They punched, they kicked, and Sam couldn't defend them. Before he knew it he was on the ground, bruised, and in pain more then ever as they came to finish him off.

They made their move they came towards him, Sam prepared for the worst.

But in the blink of an eyes Jack stood before him, ready to defend him against the bullies closing in.

The bullies stopped dead in their tracks and stared Sam could see the fear for the first time in their eyes, "Hey! Where'd you come from?"

The samurai rangers suddenly gasp as they watched, seeing from where Jack was with them to facing the bully...but how?

Jack remained silent, he moved into a fighting position. "Well?" Asked the tall boy, Jack stared at them, like trying to find something, he flinched for a moment, but then he went back to full blazing.

"Five against one isn't fair," he finally said, before turning slightly to Sam, he reached out a hand, "Are you ok?"

Sam took his hand, "Yea." Sam smiled, he at least doesn't look full of fury at him.

Jack then looked back at the creeps,"Who are they anyway?" He asked.

"Their the Sniper gang," Sam exclaimed coldly, "They consist of Rufus, Maddie, Jason, Jake, and Joe. The tall boy is Rufus, the leader, deals with saber swords that never miss."

Jack looked at the bully who twisted the boy's arm, who had messy black hair.

"The girl is Maddie, she deals with a sort of kun-fu and dancing fighter, it may not sound like it but it can knock you out for sure." He saw the blond girl beside a brown haired guy.

"Jason is close to Maddie, and his speedy punches are like faster the speed of light." His fist clenched ready to strike.

"Jake can cling to walls and fire any sort of bomb and never miss." He saw the red haired kid next to lastly a boy with short blond hair."

"Finally Joe, he is harder then steel, literally, he can survive any punch he throws, but if I were you don't get involved with them ok?"

But Jack ignored him and just walked up to them anyway, anger shown on his face, but there was something else, like he just knew how to beat them right there.

"So the little cub going to do something huh?" Rufus exclaimed, he laughed out loud.

Master Mao looked at Master Jared from afar as they stood near the blossom tree as they looked at the boys below.

"Same thing happen before didn't it? If you know Casey, his son will do the same for sure." Everyone stared at Jack, then at Jared, who was pale to the face just stared at him.

Rufus throws a punch, but Jack blocks the punch quickly and dodges the next and next with incredible speed of all the rest of the gang, not breaking a sweat. Everyone was in on the fight, actually cheering for Jack.

Just then Jack was thrown at that moment into the wall next to them, "Jack!" Shouted Jayden, he was covered in cuts and scrapes, but the worst was all the blood pouring out of his arm, a sword cut for sure and a deep one too.

He looked behind him and saw Rufus, two hooked swords in his hands,"Ha! Look who's the weakling now Cub?" He looked at the crowd, shocked to their feet, "You see no one to save you." He laughed looked back at Jack and whispered, "Look's like daddy not going to save you now!"

That was Rufus's mistake.

Fear suddenly coursed through him as he looked deep into Jack's eyes.

'I-it can't be!' Rufus thought.

Jack's eyes turned bloodshot red, he growled from what sounded of a fusion of a lion and a tiger.

Rufus hesitated, and that's when Jack roared sending Rufus straight into a wall. It knocked Rufus out so quick, in the blink of an eye he collapsed.

Jack looked at Rufus, his body bended in different places stood there on the ground.

Master Mao went up to Jack, everyone looking in his direction, his eyes were gray as storm clouds, his expression unreadable, at that moment, a explosion happened.

Jack looked behind him and saw a masked figure in front of him, flames behind him that burst with fury. He took out a sword of his and Jaden recognized it.

'A spin sword?' Jayden thought, 'but how?'

The figure took out his sword, a long, sleek sword that shone blood red in the sunlight, the other rangers morphed, they took out their spin swords ready to strike.

There in front of Jack was no other then Deker, noilock warrior.

Jayden morphed, and ran towards to Jack but then stopped.

Deker morphed as well, strikes at Jack but he just couldn't get a hit on him. Jack blocking him so fast Deker could barley keep up.

Deker stroked his sword towards him, Jack was ready, his sword clashed with Dekers, when suddenly darkness swirled around him.

Jack hesitated, and thats when Deker striked, his sword broke Jack's spin sword in two, and clashed down on Jack. His sword hit Jack like a lighting bolt, fast and painful. Jack kneeled down, his hands on the ground, pale in the face looking up at Deker.

Jayden rushed to his side, took out his sword and struck at Deker. Metal against metal they fought, Jack watch as they fought, his vision was blurry as the battle went on. Just then, Jayden collapsed on the ground.

"Jayden!" Jack rushed over, dispte the pain and looked down at his friend. He was badly hurt, cuts, scrapes, all over his body, his eyes closed. "No." The ground shock the field, winds gust blew everywhere. "No!"Jack stood up and took out two duel swords, his shark sabers, they shined with a blue light.

Everyone saw it at once, his eyes turned back to bloodshot red again, but this was different he was like a different person.

Jack attacked Deker with all his might but he was so quick that no one could see his movements, except Master Fin, those movements... a moment later Deker was on the ground, his sword beside him.

Deker stood up weakly, his body shaking like a leaf, "Your quite a fighter," he said and with a smile then it disappeared "But it ends now." He took out his sword from the ground, and attacked, his sword pulled towards him.

Jack stood, he was ready, he sliced what seemed like air but it struck Dekers hard, as he returns to his human form.

A black haze appears, it clears and Dekers has escaped, the battle is over.

Jack turned back to normal, his dirty brown hair, his eyes turned back to brown.

The last thing he saw was the scared faces of many, the rangers and Gi, surrounding Jayden as they staring at him.

He saw Jayden's sister Lauren crying, finally he looked at Sam, who stood still just stared. He tried to say something but nothing came out, that's when he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam searched high and low till he came to the largest tree of them all, the Spirt Tree.  
He saw Jack upon a branch up there, he looked around and he just was looking in the distance, he saw two zords next to him, the tiger zord, and a dragon zord, but nothing like he's ever seen before, gold scales with bits of silver over him blending in with the gold.

"Please dad help me," Jack said, his voice sadden and lost, Sam never heard him so depressed. "I need to know was it right to come to Pai Zhua Temple? Was I right to be the red ranger?"

Sam was hiding in a bush wondering who's Jack talking too? He looked and saw no one around.

That's when Jack ears wiggled, Sam knew whenever they wiggle it means something is near, and from Jack's face it's not good.

He heard a cry from a distance, Sam and Jack knew too well that it was a nilock army and there was lots.

Jack got down from the tree and just stood there, a pair of shark swords out and ready. He looked beat, cuts and scrapes all over him but there was something else...That's when some moogers came and attacked out of nowhere, they slashed but couldn't make their target as they repeatedly attack from all directions.

Jack just stood there and blocked their every attack, with his swords. Sam looked and saw blood all over his shoulder were a mooger suddenly slashed, but it didn't keep Jack down.

He soon then destroyed all the moogers, leaving nothing behind.

Sam looked at Jack, and something was different.  
Scars covered his body, blood seeped through the gaps, but the worst was his eyes they turned dark black, a chill pierced Sam that his blood ran cold, not good.

He got out of the bushes, "Hey Jack!"  
Jack turned to him his eyes full of anger came towards him.  
Sam backed up a little frighten, "Now Jack, lets talk about this."  
Jack shoot out his hands, they glowed dark black and transformed in claws ready to pierce at him.  
Sam hesitated, then backed up towards the forest, but then he stumbled, he braced for the impact.

Sam covered himself with arms ready for his end, but then the bobcat zord came out from a bush and lunged blocking the attack from Sam, biting Jack as he backed up from the pain.

Are you ok Sam? asked bobcat zord, Don't worry help is here.  
Sam looked behind him and saw Rocky and the other kids, Jayden and the rangers, and Master Mao and Master Jared came towards Sam blocking him on all sides ready for an attack.

Jayden looked at Jack and saw his eyes black as night, "What's happening to him?"

Dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, they formed in a figure, a creature the rangers haven't seen before his cold gray eyes. He looked like a dragon from head to toe, but the worst was his power, the ground rumbled each time he took a step towards them.

It was Dia shi.

"Dia shi made his way over to Jack, his claws sharpened was ready to attack but then Sam covered Jack.

Dia shi paused, "Get out of my way boy." His voice was cold and heartless, but Sam wouldn't move.

Dia shi lashed out his claw, "I said get out of my way!"

Bang!

"Diashi looked and saw one of Jack's shark swords blocking his attack, Jack blocked Sam and looked towards Diashi, "Stay back." Jack's eyes were full of anger, Sam saw a red glow surround him, his eyes bright red, a battle was to begin.

Sam ran quickly, "Come on everyone!"

He shouted loudly, "We got to get out of here now!"  
Everyone looked at him then at Jack, they knew they had no choice and followed him.  
Good luck Jack, Sam thought, be strong.

Jack opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, he could hear someone coming, he got ready but then saw a red ranger before him, his father.  
"Dad?" He ran up to him, "What's going on?"  
"You know I've once faced Diashi," Casey said.  
Jack nodded, he was once told of this ferocious battle. "My tactics, as well as other red rangers before you given their knowledge and skill to aid you in battle."

Jack nodded, " I already knew Dad, the way I fought Rufus and Deker it was you wasn't it?" Casey nodded, then another red ranger came out of the darkness.  
This ranger was one he heard of him before, his suit had red of course all over, but with a triangle on his mask was the difference.  
"This is West, the time force red power ranger." Casey exclaimed. "Now he will show you his tactics. Jack felt his body glow with power as he saw that he looked like West in his power ranger suit. Then a bright light glowed and Jack was back into reality.  
He turned and saw Sam must of left, but now there was just Diashi.  
He turned to him, eyes still bright red prepared to attack, his duel swords switch to one that must belong to West.

The duel swords were short but had a firm grip handle that had red marks on the blade.  
"Prepare to fall." Said Diashi. "Your end is near." Then he lunged at Jack, "I call forth the spirt of the dark dragon!"

A spirt form of a dragon appeared, it's dark, coal black eyes, it's darken body, and dark clouds surrounding it.

The air soon felt colder, just like before, but Jack was ready.

He jumped as soon as Daishi attacked and double slashed him in the back.  
Diashi was on his knees, "No!" he stood up, "I will not be beaten by no one! No more!"

Darkness shot out of Diashi like a bullet, it swirled around him. He took out a fist, the darkness glowed around it, in one moment he was in front of Jack, and he wasn't even able to sense him.  
Dia shi just smiles, it was just creepy, "Now, prepare to die."  
Jack couldn't move, what was going on? He thought, why ain't I moving?

Then Diashi struck hard, right in his chest, the pain was so excruciating that it made him flew hard into a tree.  
From the battle the forest was lit in flames, smoke filled the air, and the battle grew more intense.

Jack was good but not good enough, Diashi just had more speed and power then he did but he wasn't going to give up. Jack fought with everything he had slashing, punching, kicking, hoping it could finish Diashi but he was wrong.

Diashi got up like it was nothing, "Not bad, your father did this too fighting me with all his strength, but then he soon found that he just couldn't win."

He didn't give up!" Jack shouted, he was exhausted and beat but he still had to keep going, "He had the strength to fight to bitter end, even thought he lost he still had the power that you couldn't never have, spirt."

""Well lets see it then, show me your spirt!" Diashi exclaimed, as he ran towards him, an image of the dragon spirt above him.

"Jack hesitated but didn't react quickly enough as he was hit hard from the spirit as he collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood. The last thing Jack saw was Diashi disappearing into thin air as he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Jack looked around but there was nothing but mist.

"Jack." Jack looked behind him and saw his dad, but how?

"Dad," Jack's eyes were full of tears as he opened his arms but just ran thought him. He turned, "What was that about?"

"I'm a spirt not a human." His dad said. He walked to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder, a feeling of warmth spread throughout Jack.

"I thought I would never see you again." He said.

His dad shakes his head and smiles, "Now Jack, what have I've told you?"

"A spirt of Pai Zhua is never is gone." Jack said, he learned it all by heart. Then his dads started to disappear, the mist was clearing up as well. Jack looked at his father as he was disappearing before his eyes. "Dad don't go!" He was crying, tears streaming down his face.

His dad frowned, "Jack, Jack now listen to me." He placed his hand on Jack the light around him fading, "Stay strong Jack, Xandred's army is coming." Jack stood still, his skin became pale, his eyes with fear, he didn't need to be told.

"Dad, is it true? They're coming?" He nodded, then everything went black. He woke up, but suddenly blacked out again.

Diashi came closed for the attack, Jack blocked and then the area exploded, Jack collapsed on the ground struggled to stand up, while Diashi was like it didn't do anything. "You may be good but you aren't your father." Diashi said. "You have indeed shown me you got spirt of a tiger but not the full power of it, well in till you've shown what true power you have I've got no business with you." Diashi escape the scene, leaving Jack collapsed on the ground vision blurred as everything went black. Why hadn't he done better!?

Jack opened his eyes, why hadn't he won against someone like Diashi? These question and these images of the battle came in view, over and over in his head. Why? He failed everyone, his dad, Master Fin, the Red ranger, everybody, they trained him and really they just trained a weakling.

He looked outside, the sun was shining and he saw kids training with other masters. He slept all night for sure but still was in pain, he sat on the side of the bed, his arm around his waist, he winced, no he has to just train more, he thought, I've got to train harder then ever, day and night, even if I'm in pain. But still, he wanted to leave, ever since Deker he knew he shouldn't have come, but that was until his dream. His dad told of Xandred's nilock minions are coming with an army, but of what has happened, what's the point of trying. He got up and walked outside so he could train. He was staying, not to be red ranger but to end this army before it reach to Pawan temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack walked outside the temple,eyes dark and clear, and his face was was a different person and Sam saw right through him. Fear prickled down to ground, what has become of him?

Ever since the battle with Daishi he hasn't been the same and now everyone was realizing that too. The pain he's been through in that battle is to horrible to describe. His soul broken like a shard of glass, still and lost. Sam saw Master Theo about this, for he knew the same thing happen when Jack's father faced Daishi the first time and lost too.

"He fought it with all he had, but it wasn't enough." Master Theo exclaimed as he looked sadly at his best friend's son.

"He was the great fighter that I'd ever known and I know his son is sure like him." He told Sam while Jack was being healed on the infirmary. "He going to get better, trust me." But Sam didn't know that was going to happen for sure, he's like a new person now.

What was going to happen? With no red ranger to lead the team yet he can't go with everyone to fight Daishi, the tournament hasn't resumed and Daishi is back, things couldn't get worst.

"Hey cub, come now, come to me and lets see who's right to be the red ranger." He turned around as Rufus looked at Jack in the eye, he sighed, he just had to ask.

"Nobody else seems to be able to stand up to it so come on." He sneered. It's true, ever since the return of Diashi everyone practically forfeit when the tournament hasn't even resumed yet, Sam looked back at Jack.

Jack was just silent, everyone turned to see when Rufus walked up to him, and laughed, "What a joke! Your not even your father, he would have stood up. What an excuse." Rufus laughed and laughed, his peers joined him. Anger boiled up inside Sam, he looked at Jack, silent, blank expression, not even a sign of fury.

"Enough!" He screamed, his voice even shook the forest to it roots. "How dare you say that! He may not be perfect vision of his father but his fine the way he is so just back off!" A green flames swirled around his eyes green with fury. "I don't care what you think." His eyes full of fury was ready to strike and...

"Stop." He turned around and there was Jack, his eyes cold as ice, "No more, no more fighting, just stop it now."

"But Jack, this guy just insulted you and your not going to do anything!?" He shouted, he couldn't believe what he was saying.

There was silence. Jack resumed, "Theirs no need to fight, so Sam come on let it go, it's in till the tournament that he fights me so just let it go," His eyes never leaving Rufus. Sam was going to say something but no words came out. He just followed Jack as they walked away.

"Hey cub! Just wait till then, but when it happens your dead meat, and soon everyone will know what an excuse of a son you are to your dad." Jack froze and looked behind him at Rufus, stared for a moment, then left without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

The tournament resumed, the stakes were high, but Jack was ready.

He train day and night for this, plus he also has a secret from this consisting on Rufus and his gang he was meaning to exploit. He and Rufus went over to the field were everyone was watching in the stands, the crowd went wild as they entered.

Rufus smiled at the crowd, a fake smile to intimidate the crowd and whispered to Jack, "You are dead meat cub." Jack just looked in the forest, throught the trees, he's been doing this since his dream, since he couldn't know when it will happen he just looked to make sure. "Hey cub!" Rufus bumped him sneering, "You better get moving cub it's starting." They went to the fighting arena were they positioned, Jack looked into the forest one last time, there in a bush was some creature, it's eyes looked like a tigers glowed bright yellow staring at him, Jack tried to look closer but it disappeared.

Jack went back to focus on the fight, he and Rufus walked up to each other and bowed.

"Ready to back out?" Rufus sneered.

"You wish," Jack said, his voice cold as ice. "I know who you and your gang really are." Rufus hesitated, how did he know? "I can see sprits inside of people and animals so don't think I don't know."

Rufus got in his fighting form, his fist up and ready. Jack got in his fighting form, his fist clenched so hard that his skin turned white. The gong rang and the match began.

Rufus came in hard with a punch, but at the last second Jack quickly dodged it and backed up.

"You scared?" Rufus sneered. Jack didn't say anything and waited for his next attack.

That's when Rufus made his big mistake.

"Come on cub, let's see what you can do. What are you? A coward?" Rufus sneered and his cronies from the crowd laughed loudly. Sam looked upon his friend and flinched, his skin turned pale.

Colt saw this next to him and looked worried, "Hey Sam are you ok?" Sam didn't answer and quickly without thinking ran into the arena and took out his spear. He then placed it between Rufus and Jack. The crowd went in uproar, but Sam ignored them.

"Stop the fight Rufus! You'll only make him worst!"

Rufus laughed and stared at Sam, "How so squirt?"

Sam pointed to Jack. Everyone came in closer to see what was going on. Jack hadn't looked at Rufus when he talked. He stared at the ground, but even when you couldn't see his face, you could feel the cold, dark, stare Jack was making.

"Everyone get out now!" Sam shouted to the top of his lungs. Suddenly red flames surrounded Jack. He looked up at Rufus, his eyes bright red. The wind grew warm like the sun, the earth shook the ground more powerful than a earthquake. That's when chaos grew from the crowd. While everyone was running for their life's into the temple, Sam looked at Rufus. "Told you so."

"Come on guys let's help!" Shouted Jaden. The other rangers nodded and morphed and tried to get everyone to safety.

"Hey Jayden? What's going on with Jack anyway?" Mike asked while they were helping some people inside the temple.

Jayden shrugged, "Not sure, come on we got to get everyone out of here." Mike nodded and soon everyone was inside, the rangers guarded the entrance.

"Sam is this really ok?" Colt asked nervously as he with Rocky, Kate, and Sara behind him following Sam deep in the forest.

Sam smiled, "Come on guys what happen to being brave rangers?"

Colt sighed, "But didn't you hear what Master Mao always says?" Sam shook his head, he usually spaced out those times. "We only be brave when we have to, it doesn't mean we do dangerous things like this!"

"Aw come on forget about that right now we need back up and I know just the team." Sam said as they headed into a couple of trees. Colt looked around only seeing the huge, tall trees surrounding him wondering who could be around here.

"Sam there's only three ranger groups out in this world," Colt counted with his fingers. "Jungle Fury, Samurai, and Megaforce." Sam only laughed at this, making Colt glare at him, and was about to say more but suddenly he froze feeling he was being watched.

Sam looked around and saw five figures in red, green, yellow, pink, and aqua blue coming to them.

"Hey guys!" Sam waved to them as they got closer, Colt only looked in disbelieve of Sam knowing strangers from the forest but somehow though it wasn't the time.

"So this is our backup?" Colt looked closer at them and saw they were just teenagers, like as old as the samurai nodded and smiled.

"Everyone meet the Mystic Force rangers." He pointed to each ranger from red to yellow, "Red ranger is Nick, Pink is V, Yellow is Chip, Aqua is Maddie, and Xander the Green Ranger." After introductions Sam got right to business.

"Jack's at it again guys can you help?" Nick nodded as Colt and the others looked confused on what was going on. "Then come on!" The others nodded and morphed as they followed Sam and the others to the temple.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sam and the others got back to the temple there was nothing but chaos. People rushing to run to the forest, the temple in flames as Jack walked around with darkness surrounded him in flames larger then before.

"This isn't good." Sam said as they saw Jack in front of them.

Colt sighed and looked at Sam, "No kidding!"

"Come on we gotta help!" Nick shouted. The others nodded and took out their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" In the blink of an eye they transformed into their ranger form. Sam clenched his fist, he wanted to help but...

"Looks like you brought back up." Everyone scared for the moment looked behind and saw Master Jared smiling. "Sorry to scare you but Master Mao told me to give you these." He handed everyone a pair of glasses, each with a ranger color.

Sam grasp onto his, it was a bright forest green. He then looked up at Master Jared, "Are these truly our morphers?" Jared smiled and nodded. Sam in glee smiled and put them on, he pressed a button and did what he dreamed of for so long, transform into a power ranger.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit unleash!" Green flames surrounded Sam,the other in awe followed his lead and morphed too creating a line of flames if blue, pink, black, yellow, and green as they transformed. When the flames died out Sam and the others were now power rangers, their helmets looking like the face of their animal spirit,with black streaks following down their body.

"Let's go help Jack!" Sam shouted, Colt nodded and brought the others over to the side to surround Jack as the flames got stronger.

"Jack!" Nick shouted thought the flames, "It's me Nick! Come on buddy calm down!"

Jack turned to Nick, Nick flinched as he saw the bloodshot red eyes of his friend attacking the place.

"Jack!" Sam ran up to Jack, he could hear the others calling after him but he ignored them and smiled. "Remember me? Friends till the end remember?" Jack turned to him, his eyes turning normal looked around afterwards.

"I did this." Sam looked too at the destruction for the first time and gasp, the temple was literally was nothing but ash.

The air grew cold as Jack stepped over to where the temple was, all but ash and rubble now.


	8. Chapter 8

"I did this..." Jack clenched his fist, they turned pale white and blood soon leaked out.

"Jack." He turned around to see Sam with the gang, all of them looking worried.

"I'm so sorry I destroyed your home." Jack frowned as he waited for he beatings, but none came he looked up and saw the gang hugging him. When they separated Jack looked at them shocked as they smiled at him.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault." Sam said, he then went over to Jack so the others couldn't hear. "Jack remember last time this happened? Don't worry it'll be fine we just got to go through it, together." Colt looked at Sam confused but though it was best for not to speak of it.

Jack frowned and turned away, "I'm sorry but I got to do this alone." He then without anyone able to speak back runs into the forest and disappeared.

"Jack!" Sam jumped through the trees trying to find his friend, "It's not your fault please come back!" All around him was nothing but leaves, no sign of Jack anywhere.

"This is bad."  
Meanwhile...

Jack leaped from tree to tree at break neck speed. He was far from the temple and the mystic force base. He had to get somewhere were he could it do any harm. Jack then remembered something, he quickly stopped and took out his dad's morpher, he griped it tight then threw it far back near the temple as he could go, it would've too dangerous to even have it, besides the next red ranger would need it.

That a is unless you are the next red ranger.  
Jack turned to see the Tiger and Dragon Zord beside him.

"Guys!" He spoke out loud to them, "you got to go to the temple I can't stay there you do, the next red ranger needs you." But they stood in their place, determined not to move.

Jack, the Tiger Zord spoke as they got onto Jack's shoulders, It doesn't matter if the next red ranger needs us. We're family and that over bounds any kind of Pai Zhua rule for sure. Dragon Zord nodded in agreement. Jack at first didn't say a word, it's been a while since they been alone like this, and now Jack understood and nodded.

"Alright you can come but try not to get in the way." The zords smiled.

Suddenly a portal came out of nowhere trapped Jack and the zords as they plummeted into the portal. By the time Jack opened his eyes he wasn't in the forest anymore, he got up only to find pain in the back of his head.

"Good your awake, are these your zords by chance?" Jack looked up at a young teen about Jayden's age come over. He had brownish blond hair, his eyes chestnut brown looking upon Jack and his zords who he was were right next to him.

Jack looked back at the teen, "Um who are you?" The teen smiled as a bunch of other teens with a robotic ole flying back came over into the room.

"The name is Wes, and these are my friends, and we are the power rangers Time force."

Jack looked shocked at them, the time force? But that was only in his stories!/p

"I-I know you now!" Jack smiled and nodded looking at everyone, "I told stories of your adventures think that I just made it up since it just popped into my brain but wow! It's a honor to meet you."

Wes smiled as the other rangers came over to the bed they put Jack in after he crashed here from a portal.

"So this is the one you said was the chosen one eh Casey? Wes though looking at the boy, Lets see if your right. Wes knew he has to know, and the only way was to fight it out of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack stood near the portal as he was about to go back to his dimension, he looked at the Time Force hoping to see them again.

Wes comes up and shakes his hand, he looked into his eyes and Jack knew he wanted to know more of him, especially since he hadn't told most of the truth, but he wasn't sure if he ever would tell them.  
"Good luck Jack, make sure you be carful ok?" Jack nodded as he waved to his new friends and jumped into the portal, he couldn't even describe the feeling as it felt so fast till he hit the ground, he looked around him to see he was back in the forest, the same place he was when he was sucked in the portal. He looked around and took out his zords, the air seemed colder but from Jack's thoughts wasn't it summer at this time? That's when darkness surrounded him as he saw him, his red mask glowing in the moonlight, since it was dark and all must of been a day or so Jack though. The figure came up closer, his yellow eyes gleaming as he pulled out his long, sharp sword and pointed to Jack at his heart. Jack took out his spin sword and knew, it was Deker, the Nilock warrior.  
"What so you want Deker? I though you were gone." Deker smiled as he transformed back into his human form, his eyes looking serious at Jack.

"I'm back for the reasons I've always came back, first was when the red ranger sliced my sword Omasa in two, I needed to be defeated with my sword fully in perfect shape. The second reason, well it's obvious it's cause instead of the red ranger finishing me off it was the blue ranger, and that lead to my return."

"But Kevin was only saving Jayden after you tried t attack him from behind when he didn't see it coming!" Jack gripped his shark swords harder as he faced them at Deker. "You want Jayden? You'll have to go through me first." Deker smiled at the challenge and changed back into Nilock form, he charged and the battle had began. Metal clashed against metal as the air grew as tense as the battle, the wind cut like a knife as the two duelers fought on, none giving in for even a second. While this was happened Jack realized something odd of Deker, through the entire fight, whenever he was able to get free from the duel and go after Jayden for his ultimate duel he didn't take the chance, what was it that Jack was worth staying then going after Jayden?

Deker seemed to have read his though as he tried a uppercut only to be blocked by Jack as he looked deep into Deker's eyes. "You see Jack, ever since I never been free from my curse after battling the red ranger countless times, I realized he wasn't me opponent, it was you." Jack came in for a slash in the side but Deker blocked him easily as Jack spoke, "But why me? I'm just a kid and I'm not even a red ranger!" Deker didn't attack as he changed back into human form and walked away, but not before turning to Jack and for once he smiled warmly.

Cause you and I Jack are a lot alike, inside you know it too." With that Deker disappeared into a cloud of smoke and was gone before Jack could even speak. Jack grabbed his stuff he laid before next to a old tree and walked on, thinking why Deker would just like not fight him at his best? What was he up to? As he walked on he cut with his shark sabers still in his hands at the vines but froze and grew pale, right in front of him, all rusty and cold body of Robo Knight.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack knowing it was unsafe for Robo Knight to be out in the forest vulnerable to a attack quickly grabbed one of his rusty arms and carried him up to a cave not to far from were he was, as he placed him down on the cold floor he inspected him more closely. He had rust on him sure, but something else caught his eye, a hut cut at his chest, he was attacked.

He knew he had to fix him, but how exactly? He knew how to get off the rust but other then that he need a genius, that's when Jack though if Colt, he could do it! And the others, they could get what he needs and soon Robo Knight will be ok! Jack nodded and quickly headed off to Pai Zhua Temple, he just hope no one but the gang would notice, he wanted to surprise the Megaforce rangers when Robo Knight was done. Jack saw his friends outside the walls stick looking for him he guessed, he got out of the bushes, he saw his friends shocked expressions, he did of course bail them but what shocked him was them all coming to him hugging him.

Sam's POV~

I couldn't believe it! Jack was right there in the bushes, he looked all dirty but I saw on his shoulders the tiger zord and the dragon zord I saw before in the trees with him. He looked like he had been in a fight, but as he looked at as we came over to hug him that something was up.

"Jack whats wrong?" I though it be of what happen before at the temple but something else was in his eyes saying otherwise.

"Follow me." I looked at the others who nodded as we all followed him deep into the forest, as we came to a small cave the others and I froze.

"I-Is that Robo Knight?" Jack nodded, he explained how he needed Colt's help to fix him up so they can surprise the megaforce. Though there was one question I had in mind./p

"So what about us?" Jack looked at us and nodded.

"You guys will be in charge getting anything Colt needs from Pai Zhua, I'll be doing the same but from the forest." I nodded.  
"So shall we begin?"

As we came back and forth from the temple we snuck out with a ton of mechanical stuff that Colt needed, luckily not getting caught. While Jack came back every now and then from the forest we saw him now as we put down the equipment looking at Robo Knight with Colt.

"What's up?" The others and I came over and sat down looking at Robo Knight.

"I might be able to reboot him, but first looks this." Colt said pointing to a huge scratch Jack said he though he was attacked. "I just need to fix the wound and then he'll wake up." I looked at Jack who nodded, his eyes seriously as he looked at the cut, could he already know who done this?


	11. Chapter 11

Jack's POV~

The others sure helped Robo Knight a lot, ever since I found him and showed him to the gang we've been in secret trying to heal him. So far not so bad, it's been three days and Colt says he might almost wake up, I could see everyone was fascinated by him I mean he is a robot after all, but to me I just needed to know who attacked him. For some reason that deep scratch from before, which was now fixed looked familiar, were have I seen a claw that could slice Robo Knight so deep, when he woke up I'd have answers.

Robo Knights POV~

Systems rebooting... Energized power on...

I woke up thinking of seeing possibly the rangers only to find a couple of kids looking at me. Most of them were intrigued by me I think, but what caught my attention was a boy in the back, his serious, clouded black eyes staring at me, had he seen the claw mark and knew?

"Who are all of you?" The boy in the back came up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm Jack and these are my friends, Sam, Kate, Sara, Colt, Tumtum, and Rocky." I looked around to everyone but still was confused, could the rangers be nearby if the boy Jack was here?

"Do you know where the rangers are?" Jack nodded and pointed to a temple not to far from where we were saying they were staying for the red ranger tournament still on hold, when I asked what tournament he went on with the story and when he stopped I finally understood, they were keeping me here in till I was all healed up so I could as they say surprise the rangers, which is illogical to me but I didn't say anything.

"Well I seem fully functional can't I leave?" Colt shook his head and pointed to my claw mark.

"This wound ain't fully healed and plus Jack here is wondering how you got all beaten up, including with the claw mark." I nodded, seemed only logical Jack would want to know, he almost to me sounds like the red ranger.

"Jack may I talk to you alone?" The others looked shocked and stared at Jack who just nodded and signaled the others to leave us alone, as soon as they were gone I came up close to Jack, "It was..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13~

"Di shi." Robo Knight responded, Jack clenched his fist tight Di shi why you...

"Wait a minute Robo Knight wasn't he like destroyed?" Sam said as the others nodded, Jack was the only one who shivered, his fist shaking as he stood up and walked away, going he could feel the others looking at him as he went, probably knowing he needed space, but not Robo Knight.

"Stay here all of you I will go talk to Jack."

With that Robo Knight stood up and walked, his legs making clanking noise as he walked over to Jack, he looked seeing Jack had already punched a tree in frustration, logical probably Robo Knight though then he stopped himself probably? Where did that come from? He wasn't able to continue as he saw Jack looking at him, his eyes glowing bloodshot red.

"Leave Robo Knight, your all better go back to the rangers." Robo Knight didn't move a inch as he scanned him, the only thing that shown on his circuits was 'Unknown power increasing' but for the first time Robo Knight ignored his logic thoughs and stood near Jack looking into his eyes.

"Jack calm down, your power is growing stronger try to control it." Jack winced as he tried to attack Robo Knight just stood there taking the hits which felt like forever till Jack winced again, his eyes soon went back to his brown oak eyes as he fell to the ground, Robo Knight quickly caught him as Jack looked at the ground but patted Robo Knight as he smiled.

"Thanks Robo Knight, your a real friend." Robo Knight didn't know what to say, he was never been told that before, he felt something then in his chest, was it what the rangers called happiness? He nodded at Jack before seeing that he was asleep and quickly and gently placed Jack on the ground against a tree as he walked back to the Temple, if he were human he'd be right now smiling like nothing else mattered. A true friend...


	13. Chapter 13

"Surprise!" The Megaforce gasped as they saw Robo Knight working and running like new, and apparently was different in a way.

"Sup rangers." Sam giggled, remembering Robo Knight some slang and some catchphrases for his battles, the rangers just sighed seeing Sam did this and moved on.

"Hey where's Jack?" Sam looked behind him, he was right there...

"I don't know Sam, maybe he left for something." Nick looked at Sam and Sam knew it was bad for sure.

"I'll go check on him." Sam ran over to the sparring area he though Jack was cause he before him training there at night for hours, but he wasn't there..

Jack's POV~

The Darkness was getting worst.

I could feel it inside me growing like virus, it hurt now just to move.

That didn't stop me though from reaching Dishi. I walked up to his dark, cold temple that was as dark as night, the gates opening up, I knew then he excepted me to come. As I walked through some Renshi guards surrounded me at all sides, weapons in their hands as they charged. I quickly sensing their attacks blocked their moves and kicked and punched back at them, by the time I made my last punch/emem, and/emem they all then disappeared into darkness knowing I should move on, the fight was just beginning.  
I walked up to the main room where I saw in the middle of the area was Dishi, even from only so close I could feel the darkness inside me, it was like mine and his were magnetic to each other, then again I did get it from him.

"Jack," I looked at Dishi's black hole like eyes that literally sucked the life out of the place, no wonder it was this dark. "I know you came here for revenge, I can feel your anger and darkness surge through you, and soon it will finally control your entire body." I nodded knowing this, I remember my dad telling about how Jared was before controlled by Dishi, but I'm gonna stop him before he uses me.

"Well before I do you shall die Dishi." I take out my dad's glasses, the red shown bright even though their wasn't any light in here, should I?

I then though well if I should die it should be for my dad. I gripped the glasses and put them on.

"Jungle Beast Spirt unleash!" My power surged through me as I felt more powerful then ever, the elements twirled around me in a sphere, my hair golden as red and gold flames surrounded me, my suit surprisingly was a fusion of my dad's jungle master mode and Jaydens super samurai. I couldn't help but smile, cool.

"Die!" Dishi and Xandred attacked, this time gripping my spin sword and shark sword, that glowed bright blue and red as I charged as well. Darkness vs light, the light and dark pushing and pulling as we all slashed at each other, I punched, kicked, I used all the training both the Red ranger taught me and my dad as well along with the elements. Water Dragons, Air demons, Fire guardians, even Earth lions that popped out of nowhere attacked Dishi and Xadred. When the smoke from constant battling I gripped my swords more, I saw aside me the red rangers from the past and I knew this was it, this was the final battle.

"Wimp!" Dishi and Xandred shouted, they glowed bright white as they grasp their swords slowly off the ground. My eyes turned cold as night, wimps?!

"Your the wimps you half-brained scums!" I shouted to the top of my lungs, "You used innocent people like a shield to get to me, you killed them along with the Red ranger, my friend." Tears flowed down my face as I looked back at them, "You killed my dad! Well now your going to PAYYYYYY!"

My body glowed lit up like a Christmas tree, "This is for my dad! The red ranger! For those innocent people." I gripped my swords so much my hands started to bleed, "And for all the rangers who fought hard before and now to destroy thugs like you two!" I then, using the last of my strength unleashed after so long my animal spirit. "Call to the beast inside!"

I felt adrenaline racing through me as my dragon/tiger/lion spirit charged at Xandred and Dishi soon blowing them up into white light.

There was a explosion and I felt dirt under me as I looked around to see I was out of the temple but how...? Argh! I winced seeing blood now flowing like a river as I could feel intense pain, mostly from my heart, so they did hurt me.

I laid on the ground looking up at the sky and frowned, I should be happy right?

I just defeated the most evil of beings but something felt wrong.

Like something inside me was... whole again.

 _And it might of been the headache occurring, but I nearly thought I heard, very faintly, my father's voice._

 _"I'm proud of you son."_


End file.
